1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate material element for a hook and loop closure, particularly a diaper closure, having a carrier film and a textile material laminated onto the carrier film, which has a surface structure that is suitable for forming a connection with the hooks of a hook and loop closure.
2. The Prior Art
The laminate material element forms the female part of a hook and loop closure. When used on diapers, the laminate material element is applied to the front waistband region of the diaper. A closure tape, which is attached at the side of the diaper and has hooks at its free end makes a hook and loop closure complete. Hook and loop closures can be opened and closed multiple times, without any deterioration of the functionality of the closure. In contrast to adhesive closures, hook and loop closures are not sensitive to contact with skin creams or powder.
Various demands are made on a laminate material element for a hook and loop closure on a disposable product, e.g. baby diapers. The textile material is supposed to have as low a weight per unit area as possible, so that it can be produced inexpensively. It is supposed to be translucent, so that the surface of the carrier film, which is generally imprinted, particularly also with trademarks imprinted on the film for further processing of the laminate material, remains visible. Furthermore, despite its low weight per unit area, the textile material must guarantee sufficient engagement with the hooks of the related closure tape. A sufficient number of freely movable loops and fibers is required, and their function is not allowed to be impaired by gluing the carrier film and the textile material together. In order to guarantee functionally reliable gluing of the textile material to the carrier film, a sufficiently thick film of adhesive must be applied. If the textile material and the carrier film are pressed against one another in a laminating unit, by means of a pair of rollers, the fibers of the textile material sink into the adhesive film and are surrounded by the adhesive film. After the adhesive film has cured, it is true that the yarns of the textile are securely anchored on the carrier film. However, large amounts of adhesive carry with them the risk that the loops and fibers that are needed for the function of the hook and loop closure are also glued in, and thereby lose their functionality. This becomes evident in an insufficient hook and loop effect.
A laminate material for hook and loop closures, having the characteristics described initially, is known from EP 0 777 006 B1. The textile material consists of an interlaid scrim of warp and weft threads, and loops connected with the interlaid scrim using knitting technology. The textile material is glued to the carrier film. The loops are sized to be so large that they rest on the smaller loops formed by the base interlaid scrim. The purpose of sizing the loops in this way is so that they do not come into contact with adhesive and thereby maintain their functionality. The problem explained above, that of assuring both a good hook and loop effect and a high laminate strength between the carrier film and the textile material, when using an open textile material, is not yet solved to the full extent, however. In particular, the bond between the carrier film and the textile material still requires improvement.